


A New Home

by orphan_account



Series: Mend The Bond Thorn By Power [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barbara decides that living in the club or a one bedroom apartment isn't suitable for them anymore.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching season 4 not too long ago and I was searching for Tabitha/Barbara fics. There weren't a lot, so I decided to write for this couple.

A New Home

Finally, Things were looking up for the girls. Business was doing more than good. Penguin was in Arkham. Sofia Falcone had kept her word and gave the club back to Barbara and Tabitha. The latter wasn't quite looking forward to serve drinks again, but as Barbara had stated before it would be just a base of operations. They would have to start again, this time with the three of them. Selina insisted on being a partner and not just their sidekick. Barbara still had doubts with involving Selina into their business, but she trusted Tabitha's judgement. She knew as well that from now and on there was no Selina without Tabitha. They became a package deal.  


Barbara had called both Selina and Tabitha and asked them to meet her in the fancy part of Gotham, where the tall skyscrapers were and rich people lived. In fact it wasn't very far away from where she used to live years ago when she was Gorden's fiance. It was a simpler time, one she honestly had no desire to go back to. 

Barbara stood with a drink in hand, looking out of the window down to the street to see if she could spot her partners. It was no surprise to her when she saw the two of them arriving on Tabitha's motorcycle. With a fond smile she looked down as the two of them took off their helmets and entered the building

***

''Any reason why Babs called us up here?'' Selina asked once they were in the elevator. The girl leaned against the mirror and looked now at the woman she considered her mentor. She noticed something was off, but knew by now well enough to not press her for information she didn't want to give. She might suffer the consequences in her next training session. 

''Probably for a job. Maybe she needs help kidnapping someone.'' Tabitha shrugged her shoulders and looked at the numbers on top of the elevator. They were going to the penthouse. She had managed to kidnap Butch and tried to make him remember her. She tried, truly. First she started talking about their shared memories and when that didn't work she turned to violence and to her disappointment Butch stayed Solomon Grundy. What a stupid name that was. She owed it to Butch to try and help him but she knew that he was gone now.  
''Yeah, place looks fancy though.'' Selina nodded as she looked around the elevator. The lobby already gave away that this was only a place she could dream of living in one day. The doors of the lift opened and Selina and Tabitha both walked out. They only had to walk through a short hallway to find double armored doors. ''It's open.'' The younger of the two whispered. 

Tabitha had a bad feeling about this when she saw that those doors were heavily armoured. ''Fucking Babs getting us in trouble, again.'' She muttered under her breath and gave a nod to Selina to stand ready and grab her whip. She herself grabbed her fun from behind her back and pushed open the door with one hand, slowly, as she aimed at the other and looked around. ''Babs, you here?'' She asked as she now finally stepped in and analyzed the room. Nothing was destroyed. No blood. No mess. Nobody tied up. What the hell was going on? 

 

''Ladies, thank you for coming.'' Barbara smiled at the two women in front of her and arched her brow at the gun that Tabitha was still holding and aiming it. Now that Tabitha saw that there was no danger she lowered her gun again. Though she did not mirror the smile that Barbara had. 

Barbara walked closer to the pair, holding a martini in each hand. One she gave to Tabitha who accepted the drink. Then the blonde turned to Selina and she seemed to hesitate to give her the other martini. That hesitation only lasted for a few moments before she shrugged and handed the not legal teenager an alcholic drink. They were criminals that didn't hold themselves to the law. ''We got something to celebrate!'' 

Selina accepted the drink but could see from the corner of her eyes that Tabitha was giving her a look that said: 'One drink, I am watching you.' Tabitha sipped her drink and waited for Barbara to explain further. 

''Welcome to our new home, ladies!'' Barbara announced in a overly chipper voice and raised her hands in the air like a showgirl on stage. She laughed at the stunned look she got from both women. ''I bought it. For the three of us.'' She casually shrugged, still with a smile as she pushed her hands in her pockets and retrieved two keys from it. The metal of the keys dangled between her fingers before she tossed a key to each of them. 

''I figured that we all needed a better and a safer place to stay.'' Their last place got blown up to pieces. ''Now you two don't have to sleep in that awful one bedroom apartment anymore or at the club.'' Barbara was still smiling widely as she waited a response from either women. 

Selina was the first one to react. ''No fucking way!'' She was ecstatic about this becoming her house. She would live in a place she could never dream off. Her drink was placed on the table and she ran off to explore the huge penthouse. At least one was happy with her new home. Barbara chuckled as the youngest ran off to explore. This place was huge. 

''A penthouse, really, Babs?'' Tabitha arched her brow as she finished her drink and walked now also further into the house. She looked over her shoulder to look at the woman as she followed her up the stairs to check out the second floor of the penthouse. 

''Yeah, pretty great isn't it?'' Barbara nodded a smiled. She was trying to make things better between them and hopefully they could return to how they once were. It would take time and actions, not just words. She knew that. ''Let me show you around.'' She grabbed Tabitha's hand and began leading her to the bedroom. ''I called dibs on the master bedroom, but you can always spent the night in my bed.'' She winked to Tabitha and gave her a grin. She was a flirt and couldn't help herself. 

''Course you did.'' Tabitha rolled her eyes as Barbara had said that she claimed the largest bedroom. She was not surprised by that, nor the attempt to get her back in bed with her.

''A room for each of us. Feel free to bring any guests over to stay the night....'' Barbara said that with a bit of a suggestive tone. She knew that the recent revelation of Butch being still alive affected Tabitha. She of course would prefer it if she had her all to herself, but now she was in no position to demand anything from Tabitha. Least of all fidelity. 

''Selina isn't bringing anyone over here. I don't need that Bruce ''Brat'' Wayne in here...'' She avoided the question of herself bringing anyone home and diverted it to Selina instead. Though she was serious. She didn't like Bruce Wayne. 

The Blonde only slightly chuckled at that response. They were going to have their handful with Selina. 

Barbara continued to show Tabitha their penthouse. It truly had everything they needed. Three separate bedrooms with a bathroom accompanied with it and each one a TV. The biggest of course claimed by Barbara, the other two were only slightly smaller. The two rooms upstairs would be for older ladies while the on the first floor was for Selina. The penthouse also has a training room with enough space for the ladies to spar and train. A fireplace in the large living area downstairs. A wonderful kitchen they would probably never use. A garage downstairs with enough space for two cars and a motorcycle. Double armoured glass so that no bullet could pierce it. Hey, that was quite import in Gotham.  


''Okay, I have to hand it to you, Babs...This place is gre-.'' Before Tabitha could even finish her sentence Selina's voice could be heard from downstairs. ''It's fucking awesome!'' Which made both the older women chuckle a bit. Selina jumped on the couch and laid stretched out on it. ''I am staying.''

''What about you?'' Barbara looked over her shoulder to Tabitha, with a hopeful look that she hoped didn't come off as desperate, as she walked down the stairs to join Selina in the living room. 

This could turn out to be either great or a disaster. Most likely a disaster. Her relationship with Barbara wasn't even repaired yet. She had just begun to thrust her again and now they would live together again? At least this was better than the dump she shared with Selina. The finer things in life were quite nice to have. Barbara did show an effort to repair their relationship, she had to give her that. A relationship was between two people and while Barbara now would have to do the heavy lifting, she herself had to give in a little bit and allow things to get better. Their bond thorn by power had to be restored. 

''I'll stay.'' Tabitha said with a nod.


End file.
